


Shadowtale

by Khirman



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friskriel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:28:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26574511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khirman/pseuds/Khirman
Summary: A stranger from another world has appeared and brings its past with it. Can everyone defeat the menace it failed to contain?
Relationships: Frisk/Asriel, OC/Chara, Toriel/Asgore
Kudos: 1





	Shadowtale

I am currently rewriting the shitshow that was chapter 1.


End file.
